This invention relates to a collapsible receptacle assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to an open face container for holding particulate or fluid material. The invention may be used to provide temporary ice skating rinks and temporary swimming pools, as well as in other applications.
Above-ground swimming pools which are more than mere wading pools are usually disassembled only with the expenditure of considerable effort and time. Consequently, the pools usually remain outdoors throughout the winter months, drained but nevertheless occupying space that might otherwise be used for other purposes.
Similarly, it would be of great benefit to have an ice skating rink assembly which could be easily installed at the onset of cold weather and easily removed after the winter months have passed.